The Attack That Brought us Closer Together
by chloerog93
Summary: Wemma! will gets hurt by a mystery attacker and emma finds him! what will happen next?
1. The Attack

_**This is my first Fanfic. There will be more chapters soon! gonna thank Izzy for helpin me out/co-writing some parts of this fanfic :) pls review! :)**_

**Chapter 1: The Attack**

Will decided to have a relaxing evening at home in front of the TV, maybe watch some sport. He was just falling asleep when he heard a smash coming from the kitchen; he jumped up mainly from shock. He wondered what could have made the noise, he wandered curiously towards the kitchen door he was about 2inches from the door when it suddenly flew open. Will startled jumped backward lost his balance a little but managed to regain it, his apartment was dark but he could make out the shadow of someone darting towards him. Will ducked out the way of the fist that nearly collided with his face, he decided that he would throw a punch in front of him and see if he could hit the person he guessed was successful with the punch because he heard a grunt coming from in front of him, But before Will could do anything he felt a sharp pain running through his jaw, the assailant had swung and hit him perfectly in the side of the face. Will clenched his jaw in pain, he tried to look around to see if he could see where his attacker had gone. He thought he saw someone move on the right side he could see the flickering of his TV then he caught sight of a tall figure just behind his sofa, before Will could think he lunged towards the figure but just resulted in him taking another blow to the face, he could feel blood dripping from his nose, this wasn't going well. The attacker was quick on his feet, Will was a strong man but he was off his game tonight, it could be the fact it was dark and he had drunk 3 beers while watching a football game. He spun around not knowing where to look before he fell to the ground after taking a blow to the back of the head he felt dazed and with a thud he hit the ground landing funny on his arm. He hoped it was a bad dream but he faded in to darkness, the last thing he heard was his door slam.


	2. Where are you?

**Thank you for the reviews :) i will try and upload the next chapter asap! but i hav a lot of college work to do :( but chapter 3 will b up this week some time :) soz for any mistake i have read it through but y'know lol! :) **

**Chapter 2 **

It was a usual morning for Emma, taking her 30 minute shower, washing her fruit for only 10secs rather than the time she used to spend washing it. Her OCD had become so much better since seeing a therapist, and of course Will was helping her as well. Since she had left Carl and got an annulment, Emma and Will were taking it slow.

Emma pulled into her usual parking spot she normally parked next to Wills car but it wasn't there he would usually be there by now, Emma was running a little late herself cause she left her lunch on the side and had to go back for it!

Emma took a detour to her office so she went past Wills Spanish classroom and then passed the choir room but there was no sign of him anywhere. Emma looking puzzled at where Will could be walk back to her office, on her way to her office she bumped into Artie, Mercedes and Brittany called out 'Morning, Miss P' they all shouted in unison. She decided to ask them if they had seen Mr Schuester but they all shook their head 'No Miss.P, we have only just arrived ourselves, maybe his running late!' called Artie as Emma finished making her way down the hall to her office.

Emma unlocked the door and made her way over to the blind to let the sun pour into office, she noticed Will's car was still not in his parking space. She stood staring for a while wonder where he could be he was never this late normally. She made her way over to her neat, clean desk.

The bell rang for first period, there was still no sign of Will. The quickest way to his Spanish class was to go passed Emma's office, but she hadn't seen him go passed and she had been staring constantly threw her glass room for the past 30 minutes. She knew that within the next hour the curly haired man would be leaning on her door fame looking more gorgeous than ever.

Emma's daydream about Will was interrupted by the bell signalling that first period was over. She was looking out the window watching the stampede of students make their way to various parts of the building, but there was still no sign of will anywhere. Emma decided that she would go to Will's Spanish room to see where he had got to. She nearly bumped into Finn and Puck who were rushing to get to their next class which they were obviously were late for. The boys apologised then Finn asked 'Hey, Miss.P have you seen , he never turned up to our Spanish class first period?'. 'No sorry boys, I have been looking for him all morning and I can't seem to find him anywhere' without letting the boys say anything she was already half running down the hall to Figgin's office. Finn and Puck shot a confused face at each other and carried on walking to class.

Within a matter of seconds Emma was barging into Figgin's office not even bothering to knock. Figgin's looking startled by the sudden interruption by the innocent guidance counsellor, he was just about to say something when Emma quickly cut him off 'Have you seen Will anywhere? He never turned up to his Spanish class and no one has seen him this morning!' Emma was struggling to breathe from where she had run so fast to get to Figgins office and also from talking so fast during her sudden outburst. 'Miss Pillsbury calm down, I'm sure Will is fine. But considering he hasn't shown up for school which is very unlike him, maybe you should go to his apartment to see if he is ok because he hasn't phoned in sick either.' Figgin's was looking a little worried as well it was unlike Will not to contact the school to let him know he weren't in, he cared about his kids to much to just leave them hanging.

Emma quickly left Figgin's office, she was so glad that the hallways were clear because she ran most of the way to her office. She finally reached her office, it felt like she had been running forever. She swiftly grabbed her coat and bag, rapidly locking her office door behind her and headed to her car a quickly as possible. She made it to her car shoved her bag and coat on the passenger seat and immediately did up her seat belt and with a bit too much force rammed the keys in the ignition.


	3. Emma, is that you?

**_Just want to thank Izzy for helping me out with this chapter got a bit stuck half way through, Also i couldn't think of anything else to name the chapter. thanks for the reviews, Chapter 4 will be on next week some time :) Please review :) _**

_Chapter 3: 'Emma, is that you?'_

Emma tries to drive as fast as she can to Wills apartment without breaking any laws. She almost ran a red light but she didn't know if there was anything wrong with Will, she slammed on her break just in time.

Emma finally reached the parking lot outside Will's apartment block, she could see Will's car in the corner of the lot, and she chose the closest parking spot to the main entrance of the apartment complex.

Emma ran from her car to the front doors of the apartment building. She burst through them nearly tripping up the welcome mat in the doorway but managed to regain her footing before she nearly bashed into the wall. She rapidly pressed the button on the elevator. The elevator was taking forever to get to the ground floor, Emma started to tap her foot impatiently till she heard the ding of the elevator and she swiftly jumped into the elevator before pressing the button for Wills floor. She quickly pulled out her hand sanitizer after touching the button on the elevator which was probably crawling with germs the thought made Emma shudder.

The elevator felt like it was moving so slow to Emma but it was actually going quite fast. It was then that Emma started think about all the possibilities of what she would find when she got to Wills apartment. She was trying to think about positive things like, maybe he was just sick but was still in bed or he just couldn't be bothered to ring in sick, but she knew deep down that it wasn't that it was something more serious. She tried to put the bad thoughts to the back of her mind. She tried to keep her mind focused on positive things, but she just couldn't get rid of all the bad things whizzing around in her mind, she was starting get worried and anxious, but was also a bit scared in case something really bad had happened to Will.

The elevator doors sprung open on Will's floor. Emma ran through the hallway she finally found Wills door number 23 in big brass letters on the front of the door. She knocked on the door intensely, she waited for Will to come to the door but he didn't come. She tried again it was the fourth time she had knocked on his door, her hand was hurting from banging on the door so hard but there was still no answer. Emma could see the light flickering underneath the door and could hear the announcer on the sports channel coming from the television so she knew Will was in. The awful thoughts were pouring through her mind, they were even worse than when she was in the elevator.

Emma decided to clear her thoughts out of her mind and try a focus on how to get into Wills apartment just so she could prove to herself that he was ok. Emma thought she would try the door, she knew it would be locked but it was worth a try, Will didn't have anywhere to hide a spare key so she only other option was to try and open the door.

Emma reached for the door handle, she pushed down on it gently to her surprise the door handle went all the way down, and the door clicked open and she pushed open the door slowly. Emma looking puzzled at why Will's door was unlocked. She took her first step into the apartment considering it was nearing half ten it was extremely dark in Wills apartment, Emma noticed that all Will's curtains were shut. She felt around on the wall looking for the light switch she flicked on the light. She blinked a few times then noticed that there was something smashed all over the floor and then that's when her eyes trailed along the apartment floor noticing the trail of mess then that's when she saw Will laying on the floor there was a blood running down his face his arm bent awkwardly. Emma stood shocked, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wider than ever, and then she rushed over to Will trying to dodge the mess on the floor. As soon as she reached Will she grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and call 911. She didn't want to move him just in case she did any more damage, she ran her hand though the side of his head that had no blood on.

Within ten minutes the ambulance had arrived. The paramedic rushed to Wills aide, the paramedic asked Emma some basic questions like Will's name, his age, if he was allergic to anything and the main question what happened. She wasn't sure whether she had answered the questions or not, but she realised she must have spoken cause she heard the paramedic say Wills name. All of a sudden Will groaned in pain as the paramedic lifted him on the stretcher, Emma ran over to the stretcher. When Emma reached the stretcher Will grabbed her hand and he held onto he hand tight, and Will asked in a whisperer 'Emma, is that you?' before she could reply his eyes were shut and the grip of his hand loosed from hers, he had drifted back into unconscious state.

'Excuse me Miss, are you going to ride in back with him?' one of the paramedics standing next to Emma asked. 'yes I will be if that's okay?' Emma questioned trying to hold back the tears, all awful thoughts she had been thinking where true. The paramedic nodded his head, with that Emma quickly grabbed her bag, as the two paramedics lifted and carried Will out of his apartment. Emma shut the door behind her taking one last look at the mess, and then got into the lift with Will and the paramedics. There was one thought that a she kept thinking about, 'what had happened in Wills apartment?'

Emma climbed into the back of the ambulance with one of the paramedics that was trying to clean some of the blood off Wills face so he could see the extent of Wills injuries. Emma took Wills hand in hers and started rubbing her thumb along his. This was going to be a long ride to the hospital, she could help the tears sliding down her face, she tried to hold it together but she just couldn't.


	4. The Arrival

**_Sorry it took so long to write the next chapter. i didnt know how to put what emma was thinking so i put it in bold, if thats makes sense lol! i didnt really know where to end this chapter, but i will be writing another 1 soon :) thank you for the reviews :) sorry if this chapter drags a bit. Please review :) _**

**The Arrival**

The ambulance arrived at the hospital about 15 minutes after leaving Wills house, it seemed like forever to Emma she was trying so hard to stay strong for Wills sake. Will was rushed straight to ICU when they got inside the hospital. The nurse went over to Emma and asked her to fill in Wills details as quickly as possible. Emma's mind went completely blank, she couldn't remember anything. She was on the verge of having a panic attack, _**Will, hospital, germs, filling in Wills details**_. Emma tried to focus on her breathing, _**inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale… **_after a few minutes of doing the breathing technique she gain control of herself and managed to fill in the rest of Wills details. Emma gave the paperwork to the nurse who told her to take a seat in the waiting room behind, before she sprinted in the direction that will was taken by the paramedics and the doctors when they got to the hospital.

Emma was sitting in the waiting room for almost three hours before the doctor came to tell her about what was happening with Will. 'William is under watchful eye because he has some swelling in his brain but I assure you he is doing very well so far, he also has some bruises and cuts to his face, a few broken ribs and a broken arm. Hopefully tomorrow we will be able to wake him up depending on the swelling on his brain. You are welcome to go visit him now if you like.' Emma thanked the doctor for all the work he has done while he showed her to Wills room. The doctor left Emma in Wills room while he went to tend to another patient. As Emma entered the room her mouth dropped open, the shock of seeing Will with wires and tube coming out of him, _**who could have done this to hurt Will, he wouldn't hurt a fly but someone seems to think he deserves this, it's not right**_, Emma closed her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek. Emma sat in the chair beside Wills bed, all she wanted to do was curl up to next to him and tell him that everything was going to be okay but most of all she wanted to tell him how much she loved him.

After a while of holding Wills hand Emma decided that holding Wills hand wasn't enough she needed to be closer to him. Emma decided to climb onto the hospital bed next to Will, she climbed in carefully so she didn't disturb any of the wire or tubes coming off Will, she curled her small frame into Wills body taking his hand that wasn't in plaster and she intertwined her fingers with his. Emma closed her eyes and she started to singing softly in his ear.

So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
>Your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.<p>

It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
>And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,<br>or even your year  
>but..<p>

I'll be there for you  
>When the rain starts to pour<br>I'll be there for you  
>Like I've been there before<br>I'll be there for you  
>'Cuz you're there for me too...<p>

You're still in bed at ten  
>And work began at eight<br>You've burned your breakfast  
>So far...things are goin' great<p>

Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
>Oh but she didn't tell you when the world has brought<br>You down to your knees that...

I'll be there for you  
>When the rain starts to pour<br>I'll be there for you  
>Like I've been there before<br>I'll be there for you  
>'Cuz you're there for me too...<p>

No one could ever know me  
>No one could ever see me<br>Seems you're the only one who knows  
>What it's like to be me<br>Someone to face the day with  
>Make it through all the rest with<br>Someone I'll always laugh with  
>Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah<p>

It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
>And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,<br>or even your year...

I'll be there for you  
>When the rain starts to pour<br>I'll be there for you  
>Like I've been there before<br>I'll be there for you  
>'Cuz you're there for me too...<p>

I'll be there for you  
>I'll be there for you<br>I'll be there for you  
>'Cuz you're there for me too...<p>

After Emma finished the song she buried her head closer into Will and started to drift off to sleep, she didn't know what the time was but she was exhausted.

Emma stirred a little the light was pouring through the hospital window, she had forgotten where she was until she saw Will lying next to her still unconscious. She heard the door of Wills room squeak open, she could see the doctor and two other people standing next to the doctor, Emma couldn't make out who they were because she was still half asleep, before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep again, her dream of her and Will starting a life together and taking strolls in the park. Emma woke up around an hour later. She slowly sat up trying not to disturb the wires and tubes, she rubbed her eyes which were still red and puffy from all the crying she did yesterday, she slowly looked around blinking trying to take in her surroundings, when she spotted to people sitting on the opposite side of the bed to which she was laying, the man smiled at her politely it was then that Emma realised it was Mr and Mrs Schuester. Emma froze for a moment, but she was saved by the doctor appearing in the door. 'Hello, I see you are now awake so I can now check William over properly' the doctor spoke as he entered the room fully. Emma sheepishly replied 'You could have woke me if you need to check Will over' she glanced behind her shoulder at Will. 'You looked so peaceful and you had such a traumatic day I thought it was best that you got some well need rest' the doctor replied walking over to help Emma off the bed. Emma stood just behind the doctor while he checked Will over. Mrs Schuester never took her eyes off of Will 'How is my baby doing, is he going to be okay?' she asked quietly trying not to put the doctor off what he was doing. 'His going to be just fine, we are going to take off of the sedative and he should be awake in a few hours.' Emma spoke out 'his strong, his going to be just fine' the doctor nodded and walked out of the room.


End file.
